The cut gene in the fly distinguishes between two different types of sensory organ identities and has, therefore, been considered as a homeotic selector gene. We would like to find out if, in vertebrates, genes structurally related to cut exist and if such genes also have a selector gene function. We plan to ask these questions by using transgenic and gene knockout technology in mice.